


If All of This is Just a Dream

by Zerrah



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pseudo-Incest, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrah/pseuds/Zerrah
Summary: Weeks after the events on Edwards Island, Alex is still trying to make sense of what happened, and sort through her conflicting emotions.





	If All of This is Just a Dream

The hypnotic blend of music, its base thrumming through her body, and the alcohol were starting to numb her senses nicely. Alex looked down at her drink, a combination of yellow gatorade and vodka, called Fadorade. It was only her first cup and she was already buzzed, probably because the gatorade killed the overpowering taste of the ample booze that Ren had added to her drink. He had shoved it into her hand with a smile, and assured her that the gatorade would help prevent a hangover the next morning. Probably for the best, since the last time she had partied with Ren and cheap liquor, she had spent the next morning with her head over the toilet. 

Alex hovered in the kitchen, not overly excited about immersing herself back in the crowd of stumbling, drunken teenagers. This had been Michael and Clarissa’s idea; their parents were gone for the weekend, and while Michael had scrapped the idea of leaving town to go to college, Clarissa was planning to move soon. They had invited all their friends as a going away celebration for Clarissa, although Alex suspected Michael would eventually skip town and move in with Clarissa. Her chest ached at the thought. She still couldn’t quite believe that she had Michael back, and while he would be leaving soon, the thought that he was still _there,_ he was alive and she could call or text him whenever she wanted, made her so _happy_. All she had to do was walk into the living room and he would be there, probably laughing and talking to friends. It felt like she was in a dream. The island had been her biggest nightmare, but had also made her deepest desires come true. She had been able to correct a mistake, in another life when she hadn’t been able to overcome her fear to save Michael from drowning.

Almost a month had passed since the incident on the island. Alex’s arms reflexively crossed over her stomach at the memories. She still didn’t entirely understand what the hell had happened, and while she was fine putting the experience behind her, there was something about what the ghosts had said to her that kept popping up in her mind, nagging at her. When she had first encountered the weird triangles in the cave, they had said, “oh, it’s you,” and had acted like she had already met them, and tried to escape the island before. “Is leave possible.” Were the ghosts talking about themselves, or Alex and her friends? She wanted answers, but every time she had asked them, they had responded with cryptic comments, or outright mockery. Not very helpful. She felt kind of sorry for them, that they were still apparently trapped in another dimension, if what Maggie had written was true. 

Something still didn’t feel right, but she couldn’t put her finger on what that was.

“What are you doing in here all by yourself?” Alex turned, and saw Jonas leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, gazing at her. She felt herself flush. She had discovered that they went to the same school, and found it difficult to meet his eyes when they passed in the hall, even though she felt drawn to him. It was...confusing. 

“Ah, I just need a second to breathe. It can get sweaty and hot in there. Not much fun.” She laughed nervously, and set her drink on the counter behind her.

“Yeah.” He scratched the back of his neck, suddenly looking uncomfortable. “Listen, ah...did something happen back at the island?” Jonas took a few steps closer to her, and she took one step back, bumping against the cabinet. 

“Um, I’m not sure what you mean.” She was looking over the left, listening to the jarring pulse of music and laughter in the other room. When she looked back up, he was standing very close, giving her a penetrating stare. He sighed.

“Do you want me to be honest?”

She raised her eyebrows. “Of course.”

“I catch you staring at me...a lot. Ever since Edwards Island. But whenever we talk, you won’t look me in the eye. What went wrong, Alex? I mean...I know what happened on the island was weird. Really weird. Kind of crazy actually...but I though all of us left feeling really close. Especially…” He cleared his throat. “If there’s something I did to upset you, I want to know about it.”

“Ah...I need to talk to Michael about--” She thought her face was probably beet red when his hand came out to lean against the counter, essential blocking her not-so-casual attempt to slip away. 

“Please, Alex. The truth.” 

“Jonas…”

He was so close, it sent tremors up her arms and legs, and his breath on her cheek caused goosebumps. Now that they were so close that she could smell him, an earthy pine, it caused her senses to dull even more with the buzz that had begun about an hour earlier. All she could think about was what she wanted, now that it was so close to her. She swallowed.

“You weren’t just a friend before…”

His gaze moved back and forth between her two eyes, and he smiled. “Oh, really?”

“Yes.” There was a lump in her throat and she didn’t think she could say the rest. 

“I think I understand,” he said with a devilish gleam to his eyes. His hand came up and tucked strands of her blue hair behind her ear, and he studied her features, settling his sight on her lips. 

Alex stilled and her breath grew rapid; her stomach was in knots. This shouldn’t feel so good, he was her _brother_ before, what was wrong with her? But she had been thinking about this since the time they began to bond on the island. The feeling was weird...strangely intimate and warm, like how things were with Michael, but with an undercurrent of attraction that had been building from the moment they met. Cute, tall, rebellious. It shouldn’t thrill her so much that he actually seemed to find her hot.

“Jonas,” she whispered. Alex had wanted to say more, but he was slowly leaning closer, and was holding her cheek so tenderly. Jonas had seemed tough and kind of stand-offish when they first met, but his concern for her had been real, melting away what seemed to be a cold exterior. Her hand came up and covered his, and he closed the gap between them with a kiss.

The kiss was slow, and his lips felt so soft as he sucked gently on her lower lip. Alex felt happy, her heart leaping in her throat like she was soaring, fueled by a combination of the kiss and alcohol. His hands moved, one cradling the back of her head, the other the curve of her low back. The kiss seemed to go on forever, and she felt dizzy with elation, like she would fall if his embrace wasn’t there to anchor her. _JonasJonasJonas,_ she thought. _I don’t understand what this is, but I never want you to let me go._

It took her a while to realize that he was waiting for her to make the next move, so she deepened the kiss, sucking on his tongue, and felt tremors run up her legs and arms when he moaned. His grip on her tightened and he leaned forward, pushing her back at an angle. She clung to his shoulders, now really at the mercy of his embrace. 

Alex thought she heard chatter in the background, and what might have been people entering and leaving the kitchen, but she could have cared less. She had never felt so lost in a kiss before. It was like being wrapped in a warm blanket, insulated from the world, but also as if ever touch or moan created sparks. She pressed her legs together, acutely aware of how soaked her panties were. 

Eventually, Jonas pulled back, and gazed down at her while gently stroking her hair. The gesture threw her off for a moment, reminding her of Michael after he gave her one of his supportive bear hugs. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably, and she looked away.

Jonas chuckled softly. “What’s wrong?” He gripped her chin, and the touch suddenly felt oppressive. She broke free. 

“Jonas, I have to tell you something…” Alex looked at the ground, her stomach folding into even more knots. She had to tell him. He asked for the truth, and he deserved it. 

Jonas looked around. “Maybe we can find somewhere more private? I, uh, think we already gave a show for some of the people wandering through. I don’t know if you care if your brother or maybe Ren walked in on us.” 

She let out a huff of air. “I’m pretty sure Michael would have pulled you away from me. Overprotective brother and all.”

Jonas smiled again. “I wouldn’t want that.” He watched his hand trace up her arm, as if he were enjoying the privilege of being able to touch her. “Where should we go?”

“Right over here.” Alex half dragged him to the laundry room, which had a small lock, albeit not a very secure one, that she bolted shut. The lamp gave off a weak light that flickered, on its last leg. She thought of the dimly lit cabin on the island, and the last time she had been alone with Jonas in the underground bunker, and shivered. 

“Jonas,” she sighed. “You wanted the truth. You weren’t just a friend before.” Alex peered up at him. “You were my brother.” 

When his eyebrows shot up in surprise, she hastily added, “Step-brother. Before we...before we went to Edwards Island, Michael, he...he died.” Her eyes pricked with tears, but she pushed onward. “He had been dead for almost a year already. My mom remarried, and it was to your father. You...we, were going to live together for your last year in school. You were my step-brother.” 

She hung her head. “I’m sorry if that makes this weird. I just...I felt close to you when we were on the island. We were close. But then everything changed, and now you’re not my brother anymore and Michael’s back, and--” She paused when Jonas held up his hand. 

“So you’re telling me that before Edward’s Island, your brother was gone?”

Alex nodded. “And you were going to move into his room.”

Jonas shook his head, looking incredulous. “How is that even possible? Are you saying that something on that island, the ghosts or whatever, changed time?”

“I don’t know what happened. We were stuck in those time loops, and I kept going back and seeing my brother again. I thought it was all an illusion the ghosts created, but then when we were on the boat ride back Michael was there, he had never died.” She covered her face with her hands and fought back tears. “I was so confused, but everyone acted like they didn’t know what I was talking about. I just thought...it was probably best to not even bring it up again.” 

Alex heard Jonas say, “Unreal. I thought that was all behind us, like some kind of bad dream.” Then she felt arms encircle her, hesitantly pulling her into a hug. “I’m sorry, Alex. I can’t imagine coming back from that place with a different set of memories than everyone else.” His voice took on a strained quality, and his words came out stilted. “I don’t know if...what happened, made you uncomfortable at all. How well did we know each other?”

“We had just met that night,” Alex replied, her face now buried in his jacket. She inhaled deeply, took in his scent. “But we bonded quickly. We talked about...what it would be like, if we got off the island.”

“If?”

Alex didn’t respond, instead squeezing him back. “I like you, Jonas. I feel more comfortable with you than I’ve felt with any other guy besides Ren.” _Or Michael,_ her traitorous mind supplied, but she quashed the thought. “Please, I want… _this,_ whatever this is, to work out.” 

Jonas made a noise that sounded like he was agreeing with her, but made no move to kiss her again, instead holding her close. They swayed off-balance, falling into sync as they shifted from one leg to the other. Alex was overwhelmed with that feeling again, as if she were melting, her entire body tingling. _Jonas is here,_ she thought. _This is really happening!_

She closed her eyes and reached up to kiss him, anticipating that he just might pull away after everything she had shared with him. Instead, her lip connected with the curve right above his chin, and he eagerly sought out her lips with his own. The kiss was wet and sloppy; Alex had some experience kissing, but she hadn’t even tried since Michael had died, and had never really had a steady boyfriend before. Kissing Jonas was somewhat intimidating; she knew he was probably a lot more experienced than her and, just as she suspected, he seamlessly took control of the kiss. Alex soon realized she pressed against the edge of the dryer, and braced her arms against it so that she wouldn’t fall back.

While he explored her mouth, Alex felt Jonas’ hand slide up her side and cup the curve of her breast. Even caught at an odd angle and tangled in a kiss, Alex tried not to grimace. She hated how small her breasts were, and it seemed that Jonas was already fixated on them. 

Soon enough, Jonas tugged up her shirt until the fabric was bunched up above her chest. “You’re not wearing a bra,” he said huskily, as if he found that hot. When he began to massage her breasts, she tried to push him back. 

“Stop, Jonas…”

He pulled away and raised a concerned eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just...I feel kind of weird.” She tried weakly to pull the hem of her shirt down, and failed. “They’re...small. I’d just rather you not--” 

She squirmed with discomfort but also felt herself grow even wetter when she heard him chuckle. 

“Are you kidding, Alex? They’re perfect.” He cupped them both with the palm of his hands, reached down and started kissing them. Licked the sides, made small nips until he was sucking on her nipple. First one breast, then the other. Alex panted and squirmed, clawing weakly at his back. He seemed to enjoy that she couldn’t stop herself from responding to his touch, and laughed softly when she moaned. 

The next thing she knew, Jonas had lifted her to the edge of the dryer, and was tugging at her jeans as he explored her mouth with another kiss. With trembling hands, she also reached out and undid his jeans, and felt his cock strained against his boxers. She felt his heavy breath on her lips as she pulled him free, gliding her hand up and down his silky heat. At the same time, Jonas had pulled her underwear and pants down to her knees, and began to make slow circles around her clit. 

Alex gasped as she felt one of his fingers penetrate her, and shifted uncomfortably when a second joined it. His thumb rubbed her clit as two fingers slowly fucked her, made easier with how slick her passage was. 

Alex wondered if he would try to take her here, in the laundry room of her parent’s house, while Michael was probably smiling and laughing, oblivious in the other room. That thought probably shouldn’t make her heart pound faster, and her skin burn with anticipation. 

She felt him leaking precum and dragged her thumb over the tip of his cock, used her hand to spread it over his full length. They fell into sweaty, sticky sync, breathing heavily as their hands moved faster. When Jonas added a third finger, it hurt but it felt good and so full, and when he whispered in her ear, “you’re so fucking sexy, Alex,” she gushed around his fingers, crying softly as she came. 

His hand encircled her fingers and guided her into a fast rhythm around his cock. She watched him as he bit his lip, looking between their two bodies at her bared breasts and his own hard cock, and he squeezed her hand near the tip as he came. 

Jonas languidly continued to stroke their hands together over his cock, and she wondered if he would grow hard again, but he eventually softened, and let her go. When Alex reached up to pull down her shirt he knocked her hands away, and began to suck on her breasts again, massaging them as she moaned. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Jonas asked, finally pulling away, and slowly tucking himself back in his pants.

“I have...well, maybe not that far.” She laughed helplessly. “That’s the first time I’ve ever...came before, with a guy.” 

Jonas smiled. “ _That_ is a terrible travesty.”

“Have you ever done this before?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“I have, but you’re the hottest girl I’ve ever done this with, by far.” He watched her intensely as she slid to her feet on shaky legs and tugged up her pants.

Alex was straightening her clothes when she heard Jonas clear his throat. 

“Have you talked with anyone about...ah--”

“That you were my brother?”

He grimaced. “Yeah.”

Alex shook her head, and Jonas added, “I think we should keep that between us. It’s nobody’s business but our own. You still seem...upset about what happened, and I don’t want anyones reaction to make it worse.” 

Alex nodded. “A secret, then?”

Jonas grasped her upper arm. “Only if you think it’s a good idea, too.” 

Alex laughed. Jonas hadn’t really seemed to change from the night they first met. He was always a bit controlling, albeit in a protective way. “I agree. It will be our secret.” 

He surprised her by pulling out the elastic band that held back her hair. The blue strands fell across her shoulders, and he ran his fingers through them. Alex’s eyes grew wide as gazed down at her with a tender expression. 

“I was surprised when I found out from Ren that you didn’t have a boyfriend.” His brows furrowed. “I’m glad my dad and I moved here.” 

“Yeah…” Alex wondered what the reasons were for Jonas to move here in this timeline. Before, he had moved with his father because their parents had gotten married. “I am, too.” 

Alone with Jonas, it was a pleasant relief not to worry, or think. She closed her eyes as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
